Strangers
by Eve of Ambar
Summary: Set after “Smashed”. Spike and Buffy have to deal while the real problems have just begun…
1. Default Chapter

  
Title : Strangers  
  
Author : Eve Of Ambar  
  
E-mail:  evedarkchild@hotmail.com  
  
Rating:  R for now…  
  
Couples:  Buffy/Spike, Buffy/Angel  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. BTVS and Angel belong to Joss.  
  
Spoilers: Smashed and Angel Seasons 1-3 (Willow isn't bad with magic and that irritating Amy is still a rat).  
  
Summary: Set after "Smashed". Spike and Buffy have to deal while the real problems have just begun…  
  
Status: not finished

Beta by the greatest Sigma  
  
Author notes: I wrote it right after I saw "Smashed," but it turned out differently from what I expected. Loved it? Hated it? Let me know please. (Please be gentle, my mother tongue is not English, so if you do not have the patience to read it, don't!)

I wrote this fic a while ago but wanted to post it though, I haven't decided if it will be B/A at the end or S/B, up to you I guess and if someone wish to read the continue of this fic, if not I leave it at this!  
  
  
  
Buffy woke up, her head spinning and her body aching. Taking a deep breath, she got a mouthful of dust and started coughing. Opening her eyes, she realized she was naked...and that she was in Spike's arms! She quickly stood up, pushing Spike away as he sleepily reached for her again,"Don't go, luv"  
  
She just looked at him, disgusted, before quickly getting into her clothes and half-running out of the crypt.  
  
She was shaking as she left. What had just happened? Had she really thrown herself at Spike that way? She leaned against one of the gravestones for a moment, as everything from last night swept over her. She bit her lip, then hurried on home.  
  
Quietly opening her front door, she found Dawn and Willow were waiting for her, looking very concerned. There went her plan of sneaking upstairs.  
  
"Where have you been, Buffy?" demanded Dawn.  
  
"It's none of your business, Dawn!" Buffy snapped.  
  
Dawn flinched slightly and lo! oked down, "It's just...we were worried about you. We didn't know..."  
  
Buffy looked ashamed. She hadn't thought very much about that last night. And right now, all she wanted to do was to get the hell out of there and crawl into her nice, comfy bed. "I'm sorry...there was a demon and I had to...hide."  
  
"Why did you have to hide?" frowned Willow, confused.  
  
"I...I...Spike, he...he got hurt, and I had to help him. Look, I'm exhausted, and I really want to go to bed, if that all right with you."

"Um, yeah, sure..." Dawn's voice trailed off as she realized Buffy wasn't waiting for an answer as she dashed upstairs.  
  
Yanking on some pajamas, Buffy crawled into bed, but she couldn't sleep. The events of last night kept replaying in her mind.

_"You came back wrong!"_ _Spike kissing her, roughly. She reaches for him, wanting him. She can here a zipper and shivers in anticipation. The walls fall down around them, but she doesn't care. She settles herself on top of him, feeling him inside her. Moaning deeply she looks into his deep blue eyes and looses herself in them...  
_  
Buffy sat up, leaning against the headboard of her childish bed, her head between her hands. Suddenly she started crying. She wasn't even sure why; she just felt that she'd done something that would incredibly disappoint everyone. What did she do? She didn't love Spike. With him, it was just passion...sex. She had sex with Angel, a vampire, before. Anya had been a demon for over a thousand years. Willow and Tara's relationship wasn't exactly conventional. She wasn't worse than all of them...so why couldn't she stop crying?  
  
She looked out her window. It was already night; she must have slept for hours! She sneaked downst! airs and quietly left, not disturbing anyone. She wandered the cemeteries, feeling that everything was suddenly different for the Scoobies. 

She felt a vampire come up behind her, and she spun around, only to face Spike. He was standing there smirking, his long, black trenchcoat swirling around him, a cigarette dangling from one of his hands.  
  
Buffy turned away and walked quickly away, but he was faster, "Wait up, Luv, you can't hide from me."

  
She turned back to face him, "What do you want, Spike?"  
  
What did he want? He wanted to touch her warm body, feel her hot breath...he dropped the cigarette on the ground, "Bloody respect is what I want! I am not your slave, Buffy. What's wrong with you?"  
  
She looked at him coldly. "I don't know, Spike, why don't you tell me? After all, you're the one who told me I came back wrong!"  
  
"You got that right! After making love to me, you just..." It wasn't making love and he knew it. It was pure fucking, the best he'd had, but that was all it was.  
  
"Shut up, Spike."

  
Spike snarled slightly and punched her in the face. Startled, she staggered back for a second, before narrowing her eyes and punching him back. Fist and feet flew, the skirmish becoming like a violent dance. Spike pinned her to the wall and kissed her passionately, his tongue now battling hers, trying to dominate. Moaning, she began to lose herself in the feeling, before she realized what was happening. She pushed him away, and punched him, hard.  
  
"What the hell were you doing, Spike?" she backed away, stunned, although she was already starting to feel aroused again.  
  
Spike growled slightly, enraged, "What's wrong with you, you bloody Slayer? You think you can do whatever you want with me, but I can't do anything to you?!"

Buffy looked away for a second, knowing he was right. Suddenly, he grabbed her hand, pulling her a little closer.  
  
"Let go, Spike!" she shouted, struggling to free her hand.  
  
" No!" Spike shouted back at her, "You will listen to me, damn it! You can't treat people like that, Buffy"  
  
She finally managed to free herself, "People, Spike. You aren't a person. You are just a thing, and I am..."  
  
"I'm being serious." Spike took a deep, unnecessary breath, "Look, I love you. What are you afraid of? We made love, and I don't care what you want to call it now, but we did make love, pet. Where is the Buffy I knew, the fire in your eyes?"  
  
As she looked at him, all she wanted to do was jump him and rip his clothes off...no, bad Buffy! Him vampire, me Slayer! Knowing that she'd give in soon anyway if she stayed this close to h! im, she pushed him away. Staring straight into his eyes, she answered his question, the question she'd asked herself so many times, "She died."  
  
She held his gaze for one more second, before running off toward the Magic Box.  
  
As she entered the store, everyone was arguing about a demon Willow had seen. Buffy quietly sat down on one of the chairs, moodily thinking.  
  
"Hey, Buff!" grinned Xander "Patrolling?"

Buffy nodded absently, still thinking about her confrontation with Spike.  
  
"I still think it's a bunny demon!" Anya sniffed.  
  
Willow rubbed her eyes tiredly, "What are you talking about? I know what I saw."  
  
"Did he have a carrot?"  
  
"What? NO!" Willow began pacing back and forth, wondering how they would ever manage without Giles. "I..."  
  
Whatever else she was going to say was interrupted by Spike, in full game face, bursting into the store. His yellow eyes were slits, anger radiating from him. He threw a chair out of his way, and Dawn ducked behind one of the shelves, scared. She hadn't ever seen him like this.  
  
"What are you doing here, Spike?" sneered Xander. "Spikey couldn't find a date tonight?"  
  
Spike ignored him and headed straight for Buffy, who quickly moved away. He grabbed her, pulling her back! . "C'mon, pet, believe me. I love you!"  
  
Xander snickered, and Spike turned to glare at him, before looking back at Buffy. He held her close for a second more, then, as she turned her head away, he let her go.  
  
"Tell them, Buffy! I know what we did last night was love, so tell them!"  
  
"Shut up, you idiot!" She yelled, horrified of the whole gang finding out what had happened, "Leave me alone!"

  
"We made love, Buffy! It wasn't just sex!"

The room was suddenly quiet; everyone froze. Dawn slowly walked out from where she had been hiding, and managed to choke out one word, "What?"  
  
Buffy bit her lip, tears springing into her eyes, "Look what you've done!"  
  
They all just stared at her, except Xander, who couldn't accept even the idea, "In your dreams, Spike! Buffy would never have sex with you!"  
  
"Really? Well, Buffy and I had sex last night! Go on. Ask her. She'll tell you."  
  
Tears were now running down her cheeks, "Shut up, Spike," she snarled, "or I'll stake you, and I won't miss your heart!"  
  
"Buffy," Xander looked like he was about to faint, "He's lying...right?"  
  
She didn't answer. Anya seemed bored with the whole discussion, while Dawn and Xander looked shocked, angry, and disappointed. Willow, however, looke! d concerned. Putting on her resolve face, she took a deep breath, "Buffy...you didn't..."  
  
Buffy just looked at her for a split second, before running out of the shop as fast as she could.  
  
To be continued


	2. Strangers 2

Disclaimer: The song is "Fallin" by Alicia Keys

Chpter 2

  
It was late, already past midnight, when Buffy finally got home. She didn't want to face anyone, especially..."Dawnie? Why are you up so late?" She sat next to her sister, who was huddled on the couch, and softly stroked her long hair.  
  
"I was worried about you, Buffy. I thought..." Dawn looked away "I thought you'd left me."  
  
"No, Dawnie! I would never leave you! Never. I was just..." she trailed off, trying to think how she could explain what had happened with Spike, "Look, Dawn, I know you heard what Spike said, so I won't deny it. It's true...but I just can't explain why I did it. Can you understand that?" 

"I...yeah. I think so." she giggled slightly, "After all, he is really cute!" 

Buffy smiled and pulled Dawn even closer, "Say, where's Willow?"  
  
"She left for New York with Tara. Remember? Her parents actually asked her to come."  
  
"Oh, right! Well, you need to get some sleep and I..." A knock at the door interrupted her, "And I need to get the door. You, bed, now."  
  
Dawn sighed but headed upstairs as Buffy went to see who was at the door. Anya and Xander stood on the front step, Xander looking rather awkward, "Um, can we come in?" 

She wasn't exactly pleased to see them, but she stepped aside to let them enter. Xander turned to her as if to say something but stopped, looking at a loss for words.  
  
Anya, with her customary lack of tact, spoke up, "We came here to talk to you about the sex you had with Spike."  
  
"Anya!" Xander hissed, his face reddening.  
  
"What?" Anya looked puzzled, "You said that was what we were coming here to do!"  
  
Xander couldn't seem to find anything to say.  
  
"It's none of your business what I did with Spike!" snapped Buffy.  
  
"Anya, why don't you practice being quiet." He sighed, then continued, sounding sincere. "Buffy...we didn't come to criticize you. We came to apologize. I don't care what you decide to do with Spike. I just want you to be happy again...to actually smile again. Who am I to judge anyway? I'm the guy!  marrying an ex-demon."  
  
"Ex." Anya nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'm not going to say that I like Spike, 'cause I really don't...but, hey, that never stopped you with Angel."  
  
"And," Anya piped up brightly, "you can have sex with him without him going all evil, then leaving you once he gets better 'cause he thinks he belongs somewhere else."  
  
"I got it!" Buffy glared at Anya, then turned to smile gratefully at Xander. "Thanks, I think. I really don't know what will happen with Spike. I mean, we're fighting all the time, so I can't exactly say he makes me happen...but in a strange way, I'm relieved, y'know? I just want my life back."

Xander grinned fondly at her, and they hugged quickly, before Anya intervened, pushing them apart, "All right, that's enough!"

  
Xander smiled at her, "We'd better go. Anya wants to..."  
  
"I know," Buffy broke in, "have sex and stuff."  
  
"No!" snapped Anya. "What's wrong with you? We had it before we came."  
  
"Uhh...leaving now!" he stuttered, pulling Anya outside with him.  
  
Buffy really smiled for the first time in ages, slowly closing the door as the couple walked away, happily bickering.  
  


  
The next day was rather boring. She practiced her martial arts, read fashion magazines, and flipped channels during the daytime, then went out for a routine patrol that evening. After dusting a couple of the usual stupid fledglings, the monotony of the day suddenly ended. She met Spike, "I don't want to talk to you!"  
  
He just smirked, "Not here for you, luv."  
  
She snorted, rolling her eyes in disbelief.  
  
"S'true, pet. Some gozber demon owes me, so I'm paying him a little visit."  
  
"I don't think I even want to know what a goose demon is."  
  
"Gozber..."  
  
"Whatever. Patrol's boring tonight. I'm heading home."  
  
"Good for you. Get some sleep. You need it."  
  
She headed out of the graveyard, expecting him to tag along...but he just headed in a completely different direction. She f! rowned, puzzled. Why hadn't he followed? Feeling a bit upset, she decided to head to the Bronze instead of just going home. No familiar faces there...except for Spike. He was sitting with a pretty girl and two...men? Or were they the goose demon thingies he'd mentioned earlier.  
  
Buffy just kept staring at his table, her attention always seeming to focus on the girl, her skin pure white, her hair jet black. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted, "Hey, there!" Startled, she jumped slightly and turned to face a rather pleasant looking man, "Want to dance?"  
  
She hesitated, ready to say no, until she saw spike looking at her, "Uh, sure. Why not."

A song she had only heard in passing came on, and the words caught her attention.  
  
I keep on fallin'

In and out of love

With you

Sometimes I love ya

Sometimes u make me blue

Sometimes I feel good

At times I feel used

Lovin you darlin'

Makes me so confused...  
  
Spike didn't even glance at her again, until she found him dancing near her, the dark-haired girl with him.  
  
"Hello, pet. Fancy seeing you here." He pulled the girl close to him, kissing her on the cheek. 

Buffy just ignored him. Was this the way it was always going to be? The second she slept with someone, they seemed to become evil, although not usually as evil as Angel had become. She tried to hold back tears, wondering why she felt this way. It was Spike she was thinking about!! But still...it was the principle. Unable to hold on to a guy...to anyone...ever.  
  
As soon as the song ended, she smiled weakly at the man she'd danced with, muttered an excuse, and virtually ran out of the club, trying to leave before Spike could follow her. As she raced into the night, tears blinded her, and she didn't know where she was going. Names kept echoing in her mind. All the people that had left...her mom...her dad...Giles...Angel...Riley...even her so-called mortal enemy was bored with her. 

She found herself in one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries and headed for the darkest part, blending in with the shadows. Walking past all the new graves, she hoped not to see a new vampire...she just wanted a break. Fortunately, everything seemed quiet. 

Then she heard it -- someone was crying, not far from her. It was a quiet, sounding almost like a child. For some reason, it seemed to draw her and make her incredibly sad. As she cautiously searched for the origin of the noise, she wondered if it could be an elaborate scheme of Spike's...but the sobbing continued. 

She could see someone kneeling at one of the graves, shaking with tears. It was a girl, thin with black hair falling down to her shoulders. She quietly came beside her, and the girl looked up, startled. "It's you!" Buffy gasped in shock.  
  
to be continued...

A/N I know, I know, Willow going to New York is a little too convenient and probably sounds stupid, but, excuse me all you Willow fans, I don't need her or her complications with magic, although I certainly do like her character.


	3. Strangers 3

  
  


Chapter 3

_"…Bottom line is, even if you see 'em coming, you're not ready _

_for the big moments…"_

It was Faith...her enemy...her sister-slayer. Faith...who stole her body and slept with Riley. Faith...who tried to kill Angel, tried to kill her, tried to kill her friends. Faith...the worst of the worst.

_"…No one asks for their life to change, not really. But it does…"_

She was here, in Sunnydale. Buffy had hoped for this for a long time. She wanted a chance to face Faith on her own terms, to defeat her, and to make her realize all the terrible things she had done.

So wrapped up in her anger, she didn't really look at the girl before her. It was Faith, all right; the same raven-black hair, the same tall, well-made body...but something was very wrong. She looked...scared? Confused? Was she crying?

Her anger disappearing, she focused on the girl kneeling in front of her. The girl reduced to trembling and muttering. She was...she looked...Buffy couldn't find the right word...she looked...helpless!

_"So what are we, helpless? Puppets? No. The big moments are _

_gonna come. You can't help that. It's what you do afterwards that _

_counts. That's when you find out who you are…"_

Faith, her once-silken hair hanging dirty and ragged around her face, stared at her with a blank expression, not seeming to recognize her. She shivered in the light evening breeze.

"Faith?" she whispered finally, disbelievingly.

Faith flinched and looked away. Buffy finally noticed scratches and bruises covering her face, and she frowned more deeply. 

"Faith, what's wrong?" She was starting to get scared now. "Do you know who I am?" 

Faith just stared blankly at her, swaying slightly and mumbling.

"Faith, what's wrong, damn it!? Is this kind of a new game your playing?" She didn't believe for a moment that it actually was a game, but she had to get some kind of reaction of her!

She was about to try again, when two vampires suddenly attacked, yanking her backwards. She began to fight, not noticing another vampire attacking Faith. She screamed and weakly tried to resist, but he quickly overpowered her and bit her.

Finally finding her voice, Faith screamed, "Buffy!!!"

"Faith!" She dusted two of the vampires in record time, and lept to Faith's aid. She wasn't going to lose her like that! She pulled the vampire away from it's "food" and dusted it.

Faith sank to the ground again, shaking and grabbing Buffy. "Help me please!" 

She gently pulled her to her feet, guiding her home. Grateful that Dawn had slept over at a friend's house, Buffy had Faith take a shower and put on some of her PJs before tending to Faith's wounds. Faith complied quietly, and Buffy wasn't sure how to deal with this new personality.

"Faith, we have to talk..." 

"I can't..." Her voice broke. "I just can't." 

She started to leave, but Buffy pulled her back with a sigh, "It's ok."

They sat on the couch, not talking, until Faith fell asleep. Buffy tried to leave, but she couldn't leave or Faith would begin to sob and whimper in her sleep. Eventually, she too fell asleep. In the middle of the night, a muffled scream awoke her. She began to panic when she realized Faith wasn't next to her.

Rushing out to the kitchen, where she was pretty sure the scream had come from, she found Faith standing there, blood running from her slit wrists and pooling on the creamy floor.

"Oh, God! What have you done!?" Buffy grabbed a towel and tried to stop the bleeding, but was interrupted by a knock at the backdoor. "Don't move!"

Quickly flinging open the door, she was surprised to find Spike. "Not now!"

She spun around and went back to slowing the bleeding.

"Listen, luv, I just wanted to..." then he saw Faith. "Who..." 

"This is **Faith**."

Spike smirked and was ready to make one of his usual remarks, until he noticed the blood dripping slowly from her arms. "A Slayer!?"

Before he could make a stupid remark, Buffy broke in, "Unless you're here to help, leave. I don't have time to argue with you, she needs me."

Spike didn't answer, he just started helping her stop the bleeding. Once it finally stopped flowing, Buffy got Faith upstairs into her bed and stayed with her until she was asleep.

"She's sleeping, finally." Buffy came wearily downstairs and collapsed on the couch next to Spike.

"What's wrong with her, luv?"

"I don't know, and don't call me Luv! You say that to all your girls."

"So you're my girl?" He looked at her expectantly, a hesitant smile touching his face.

As she stared at him for a second, she wanted to caress that face...or maybe just jump him here and now. Down girl, she scolded herself, remembering the girl he'd danced with at the Bronze, feeling a twinge in her heart. "I'm not your girl, Spike. Why did you come here in the middle of the night anyway? Actually, y'know what? I really don't care. Just leave me alone."

He seemed offended, "I want to help you. What happened to here, anyway? She's a Slayer, isn't she?"

She looked at him for a second, considering a smart remark, before deciding that she was too tired to bicker. "I think she's a Slayer...but it looks like she lost her slayer strength. Is it even possible?"

"I don't know, Lu...uh, Buffy.  Actually, there was this cute Slayer back in the 30s who couldn't fight me...her blood tasted like chocolate..." Buffy glared at him, so he quickly moved on, "but she was drunk, which probably explains why she didn't fight when I...uh, well, anyway, did you tell the others?"

"I think they've heard enough bad news for one week."

"I won't say I'm sorry for what I did."

"Really? Well, what about Dawn? Do you even care about her?"

Spike sat there, silent for a moment. He really liked the Lil Bit...but he couldn't live a lie. No matter whether she wanted him or just his body, she had to face the Scoobies sometime, and that included the Nibblet. "Look, luv, I'm sorry the Lil Bit had to here it, but she's almost sixteen and she's not stupid."

"I'm not saying she's stupid, I'm just saying that learning that your sister has been having sex with a blood-sucking demon has to hurt."

"Whatever."

She glared at him, "What's that suppose to mean?"

He just shrugged his shoulders, "Dunno what you're talking about, luv."

"Yes, you do, Spike! If you have something to tell me then say it now or get the hell out of my life!"

"Fine" he snarled, "How about you are lying to yourself? 'Oh, no, he doesn't have a soul. He is a blood sucking demon who only wants to fuck me senseless. He is bad, a thing...' "

"Shut up!" she shouted, slapping him hard.

His head whipped around from the force of her slap, and when he turned back he was in full game face. He grabbed her arms and pulled them above her head as he put his full weight on top of her, pinning her down.

"Get off of me!" she started to struggle.

"You will listen to me, little girl!" She froze, remembering the only person who'd ever called her that...Angelus. Spike obviously remembered too as he loosened his grip a little. "If living a lie is how you want to live in the short life you will have, then go ahead. But, I don't want to! Remember this: you came to me. You crossed the line, and now you are pissed off at yourself! Truth is, you can't accept yourself as a grown up with needs and desires. You want to stay the good angel for your Angel. Well, news flash: he left you, again. I, on the other hand, stay with you. I don't need a Sister Theresa! That was Peaches's fantasy wife, not mine. I want my women passionate and real. I'm sorry, Buffy. I'm sorry that Angel, Riley, or some bloody other person ruined you for others. I'm sorry that a girl like you has to live according to others' standards and expectations and not her own. I'm sorry that your mother died, leaving you an! d Lil Bit to take care of yourselves, and I am sorry for EVER letting you touch me!"

With that he let her go, expecting to be flung to the floor by an angry Slayer. But there was no angry Slayer flying at him, looking at Buffy, he saw her sitting hurt and broken, as if every word had hurt more than any wounds she'd gotten in any fight. Tears were slipping down her tanned cheeks, and she began to sob, not caring that he was right there, probably laughing at her, at her weakness. She braced herself for his arrogant remarks...but none came. Instead, she suddenly found herself gently pulled against a cold, hard chest, hands moving soothingly on her back, arms circled protectively around her.

She cried for hours until there was nothing else to cry for, and the whole time Spike stayed there, protecting her, comforting her. She felt as if she were with a best friend, not an angry lover. He was so kind and understanding, and he didn't try to make fun of her or confront her again as she sobbed.

When she finally stopped crying, she gently pushed him away and went to the bathroom to clean herself up. As she returned, she found him sitting where she'd left him, smiling.

"I..." She started to say something, but Spike stopped her.

"Don't say anything, Buffy. I'm sorry. You've had a long day, what with Faith and all. By the way, where did you find her?"

"I found her tonight, hiding behind a gravestone. A vampire attacked her, and she couldn't fight him, she just screamed. It was like she was total powerless. I wonder what could do that? Some kind of demon, maybe? I think I'll check the Magic Box tomorrow...er, later today."

"On Sunday?"

"Yeah, I don't want anyone to know she's here."

"She wasn't very popular, was she?"

"No, she wasn't...but she once asked me to trust her...and I refused. This time, I can't turn my back on her. Listen, I'm really tired, so Spike, time to go!"

"The hell I'm going to leave you with that nutcase."

She just raised an eyebrow.

"It was worth a shot." He shrugged, grinning. "G'night, Buffy."

Once Spike was gone, she tried to make herself comfortable on the couch. She started to think about Faith, not having time to consider the problem with Spike. That was, unfortunately, how most of her life went. Too busy saving others to take care of her own problems. Gradually, she slipped off into a dreamless sleep.

In the morning, she made breakfast. Faith quietly slipped into the kitchen and sat down.

"Good morning!" smiled Buffy "How did you sleep?"

She glanced down, not answering. "Can I have some juice?"

Buffy grabbed some orange juice and began to pour it into a glass for her. "How's your hand?"

"Where's Dawn?"

"She's at a friend's house for a sleepover. Um, I was planning on searching in Giles books...um, about you...your...how you..."

"No need."

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure I know what happened to me."

"So...uh, do you want to...I mean, could you..."

"I...need time." Faith felt that she needed a lot more than that, actually. She needed to figure out if she could trust Buffy again.

As if reading her mind, Buffy smiled comfortingly, "You can trust me, Faith."

She shifted uncomfortably and stood up, "I'd better go"

"You can't run, Faith. You lost your powers right?"

She didn't answer, just tried to smirk slightly, but it didn't come out the way she had wanted. Instead of looking evil and mysterious, it was the sad smile of someone much, much older than she was.

"Please, Faith, you can tell me."

She backed away, "Look, B, thanks for your help. You're a real friend and all that."

"Stop it, Faith!" Buffy grabbed her, and she flinched back. "I will not let you go! You need help. If you won't help yourself, then I suppose I'll have to."

She tried to push her away, but Buffy held on.

"Everything's not five by five, Faith. What happened?"

Wrenching herself away from Buffy, Faith slowly walked to the front door, "I made a big mistake, B, and now...I'm being punished."

"Tell me."

 _To be continued_

Author's note: The quotes at the beginning were Whistler from "Becoming (Part 1)"


End file.
